


Don't Let Me Forget

by trrafalgarlaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trrafalgarlaw/pseuds/trrafalgarlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture turned out to be a mess. The four were sweaty from extra practice. Kuroo and Bokuto were grinning, Akaashi had a blank expression sitting on his face, and Tsukishima looked miserable. </p>
<p>He flipped the page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. I wrote this in like an hour.

A photo album sat on the table in front of Tsukishima. The years had been kind to him. His hair had greyed and his pale skin was interrupted by deep wrinkles, but he could still be considered attractive. He opened the front cover and looked down at the photo in front of him. 

_“Tsukki! Photo!” Kuroo grinned at him waving his phone around like an idiot._

_“No.” Tsukishima scowled._

_“YES!” Bokuto grinned coming up behind Tsukishima, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Kuroo quick! Akaashi, you too!”_

_Kuroo laughed and threw an arm around Tsukishima too, grinning as he held his phone out in front of the small group. Akaashi ended up sneaking in by Bokuto._

The picture turned out to be a mess. The four were sweaty from extra practice. Kuroo and Bokuto were grinning, Akaashi had a blank expression sitting on his face, and Tsukishima looked miserable. 

He flipped the page. 

_“You need to work on your blocking.” Kuroo grinned at Tsukishima through the net._

_“Shut up.” Tsukishima smirked. “Just wait.” He muttered._

The photo was an action shot from their one and only match together at nationals. Kuroo went to spike the ball and Tsukishima had jumped to block it. It was taken from a newspaper the day after the match. 

He flipped the page.

_“It’s the rule.” Kuroo grinned. “We’re under the mistletoe.”_

_Tsukishima played with his fingers nervously. He looked anywhere but Kuroo because he felt the heat in his cheeks. Finally, he looked back at Kuroo and took a deep breath. Before Kuroo had a chance to do anything, Tsukishima took a step forward, wrapped his shaking fingers into Kuroo’s ugly Christmas sweater and pressed his lips against his._

Bokuto took the picture. It was a little bit blurred because Akaashi was trying to get him to stop, and the tops of Akaashi’s fingers were in the frame. 

He flipped the page. 

_“First time in New York!” Kuroo grinned and held up his phone, snapping a picture of him and Tsukishima standing in the middle of Time’s Square. Bright lights shone from the buildings behind them._

That trip turned into being miserable. He rained the whole time and was disgustingly cold in the city. 

He flipped the page. 

_“It’s early, stop.” Tsukishima sighed, pushing his face down into the white pillow._

_“But it was our first night in the new place!” Kuroo grinned, holding up his phone._

_“Ugh.” Tsukishima turned his head and looked at the camera._

The photo was taken ad an odd angle with Kuroo grinning like an idiot for most of it, his hair messier than normal. Tsukishima was looking over Kuroo’s shoulder, squinting at the phone because it was blurry without his glasses. His blonde hair was messy. Behind him un-opened cardboard boxes were stacked on top of one another. 

He flipped the page. 

_“We’re married.” Kuroo laughed, gripping Tsukishima’s hand tightly in his own. “We’re actually married.”_

_“Yea.” Tsukishima sighed and looked at his husband. “We are.”_

_“I love you, Kei.”_

_Tsukishima smiled. “I love you too, Tetsu.”_

He flipped the page. He looked up. 

Kuroo stared back at him. “Kei? Did you remember something?” Despite his age, Kuroo’s hair was still dark – only a few strands of grey could be seen. 

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo for a long moment. His expression was unreadable, but his golden eyes held something, and for a short moment, Kuroo had hope shoot through his veins. “Who are you, again? Why are you always here?” Tsukishima played with his fingers. 

He flipped the page. 

_“What are you doing, Kei?” Kuroo asked, looking down at his husband._

_Tsukishima sat at their dining room table; photos lay out before him. He glanced up from putting one into a book. “Making a photo album.”_

_“Why?”_

_“My…” Tsukishima sighed. “My mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s. It’s hereditary. I don’t want to forget.” A pause. Tsukishima placed the photo he was holding down onto the table in front of him. “If I forget, you have to make me look through this book. You have to make me remember.” He frowned. “I don’t want to forget. I don…” He looked at Kuroo with wide, scared eyes. “Don’t let me forget.”_

_Kuroo took a deep breath and walked to Tsukishima, pulling him up from the chair. He grinned at his husband. “Like hell you could ever forget me.”_

_Tsukishima looked at Kuroo as he began to sway back and forth. “Oh?” He laughed. “What makes you say that?” He asked, dancing with his husband in the dim light of their dining room._

“I don’t know why you’re making me look at this.” Tsukishima said. He looked away from the picture Kuroo had taken that night. Tsukishima was asleep and Kuroo was grinning into the camera. 

“You wanted me to.” Kuroo frowned. 

“I don’t know who you are.” Tsukishima closed the photo album and pushed it back toward Kuroo. “Please leave. I want to sleep now.” 

“But…”

“I’ll call the nurse in.” Tsukishima frowned. 

Kuroo closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. “Alright.” He stood up and put the photo album back on the shelf next to Tsukishima’s bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kei.”

Tsukishima was silent. He sat in the bed, on top of white covers, and played with his long, bony fingers.

Kuroo walked out of the room and down the hall. Before he reached the exit, he placed a hand on the wall and closed his eyes, letting his head drop. There was silence and then, suddenly, he fell to his knees as sobs rocked his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Still hate myself. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://trrafalgarlaw.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KellyEsposito9), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kellyesposito9/)!


End file.
